


I Will Always Find You

by honey_bug



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Blood and Injury, Body Dysphoria, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Death, Deltarune Spoilers, Dysphoria, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is described, Reader-Insert, Romance, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Undertale Saves and Resets, reader is a monster, reader is basically an oc don't think too much about it lol, we gon get sad before we get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bug/pseuds/honey_bug
Summary: [ If you love each other...it doesn't matter where you are.You will find each other,Always. ]You had fallen into the underground with a child.You met the monsters humanity sealed away.You had near-death experiences, you fought to survive, ...and you found yourself making friends.Days turn into weeks, weeks into months and somehow even all those monsters who tried so hard to keep you at arms length ended up becoming the best family you had ever known.You were happy,  everyone was happy.And then you died at the hands of the King.A SOUL for their freedom seemed like such an easy choice to make, but did you really think they could just live with your sacrifice? No...Everyone will be free, everyone will be  {a l i v e}.It begins again.





	1. It starts at the end

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's vague, I've got a lot of mysteries up my sleeve for this one :3c Gonna update the tags as I go along~! Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Reminder: any UNDERLINED words have music attached that fits the scene!

[It was a cold, black space](https://youtu.be/lcc_KqQ2y-k) with no walls, no ceiling...nothing but a floor that disappeared into the edge of forever. You didn’t know where ‘here’ was, you didn’t think you wanted to know.

 

Because a part of you knew that this, **_this is what death felt like._ **

 

**An empty expanse of nothing and no one.**

 

Until you heard a breath, a whisper of movement from behind. Spinning around to face it you saw a face you had come to know so well. “Frisk-” you whispered, voice cracking. Not hesitating even for a moment, you scooped them into your arms and sat there on the floor, cradling them. You felt water and you couldn’t tell if the tears were theirs, yours or a mixture of both. 

 

It didn’t really matter, you were together at least.

 

 _“You’re dead.”_ Frisk said, hesitant and fearful with their voice wobbling ever so slightly on the second word. They were trying so hard to stay composed, you could feel it in the way their body shook in your arms, in the way their tiny hands gripped onto your shirt even tighter.

 

You stared blankly at the floor...some deep part of you already knew that this had happened. You thought you would be afraid, you thought you’d be crying and screaming and yelling: “This isn't fair! I have too many people to leave behind, I have too much of a life yet to live!” But here you were. Silent. You had already accepted your fate.

 

Another figure stood just a few feet away, you saw their plain, scuffed shoes and looked up to see a child only slightly older than Frisk. Similar hair, similar sweater (with different colors), and a similar sadness in their eyes. “You weren’t supposed to _die,_ ” they whispered, almost accusatory but you knew the anger in their balled fists wasn’t aimed at you. Tears streaked their face and you could see a contortion in their features as the tried so hard to fight it. Silently you took your right arm off Frisk, opening it wide. An unspoken invitation. 

 

Chara glanced up from their feet at your arms, to Frisk, then to your face. Without a word they took their place next to Frisk, burying their head into your shoulder as you all sat in a huddle. No one said anything for a while. It could have been a moment, it could have been an hour. It was easy to lose track of time in the nothingness.

 

Finally, Frisk spoke up on your left side. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t do anything else-”

 

“Shh, it’s not your fault sweetheart. No one could have known,” you whispered soothingly, patting their hair.

 

“But we SHOULD have known! It-it isn’t fair!” Chara shouts on your right, muffled by your shoulder.

 

“Shh, I know...it isn’t. But you’ll be alright. You have so many people who love you both it’ll be alright-”

 

“We don’t to lose you-” Frisk whined, hiccupping as they started crying again.

 

“What about everyone who loves **you!** You wanna just leave them behind!?” Chara interrupted, gripping you tighter.

 

A sigh escaped you. “Of course I don’t, but...you can’t undo death. You can’t fix everything this time,” you answered in a hushed voice.

 

You were trying to be strong. You were trying not to think about the people you’d be leaving behind. Everyone you had ever grown to care about...you’d never get to see them again. You lost so much in that one moment. Maybe you never realized how much there was to lose. You gripped the children tighter. “I love you both so much.” You said quietly. “Everyone else...they know how much I love them too.”  The sound of your own voice sounded so very strained and hoarse despite your best efforts to be the composed adult in this situation.

 

After a moment, the two pulled away from you and stood a foot away from where you sat. Frisk gripped Chara’s hand tightly, looking away. Chara looked you in the eye with a look you’ve come to recognize

 

Determination.

 

“...you’re right. We can’t SAVE or LOAD anymore, we can’t fix this. But,” Chara started slowly, as if contemplating.

 

“...no, we can’t! What about everyone else-” Frisk tugged on the hand, clearly distressed but still not looking at you.

 

“Is it a happy ending if she still has to die? If anyone has to die?” Chara said quietly, looking to the floor again. Frisk didn’t answer. Chara continued.

 

“We can reset.”

 

“...we told Sans we wouldn’t. Not anymore…”

 

“Do you think he’ll be happy to see her dead? We both know, he’s crazy about her. He’ll end up in a bad place again.”

 

Frisk went silent again.

 

You ran your hands through your hair, eyes on the horizon rather than the two in front of you who waited on your response.

 

“I don’t think I have any right to ask for that. The monsters will get their freedom now...I knew what I was willing to give when I set foot into that throne room. Besides, we’d only end up in the exact same place...someone has to sacrifice a SOUL for a happy ending. I gave up my life for theirs, for yours." You paused, almost breathless as you pushed out the final words.

 

"I would do it again.”

 

Chara sighed before responding, a small smile appearing on their face. They knew you would say that. They knew you far too well. “It doesn’t matter anymore what _you_ feel, we’re resetting. We’re giving everyone, **_everyone_** a happy ending...somewhere out there is a world where you don’t have to die. Where no one does.” You try to protest but immediately feel their hand on your shoulder, their eyes lost their temporary mirth and gained a seriousness instead.

 

“I...we aren’t resetting to the beginning of our fall. We aren’t even resetting to the day where we got you to come with us. We...we’re resetting **_everything._ ** We only have enough power to do it once.” They took a nervous swallow, looking away. “You’re going to remember this time because you’re here with us, but I don’t think…” they corrected it, trying to remain hopeful, “I don’t know if anyone else will.”

 

They gave your shoulder a squeeze. “I don’t know what will happen, neither of us do,” they ran a thumb over Frisks hand in acknowledgment. “I hope for all our sakes it’s a good timeline this time...good luck.”

 

The two took a step back in unison, Frisk finally looking at you again with fat tears dripping down their cheeks and hitting the floor silently.

 

“We won’t forget you. I promise.”

 

And everything went white.

 

...

 

 

 

> _It begins again_


	2. Dysphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ready to hurt? *typing through tears* I love them feels

[It ](https://youtu.be/gJ_eYKxleEE) felt like taking a cold splash of water to the face. Being tossed into a pool, head first, while in the middle of a deep sleep. An ice shot straight to the veins and you jolted up, a yell dying in the back of your throat as you heaved gulps of air.

 

You were dead.

 

...and now you weren’t. 

 

It started off slow, at first everything was fine. _Everything was fine_. A moment to enjoy the calm; the eye of an ever-growing storm. You could hear birds outside the window by your head, you gripped the quilt beneath you and stared at it’s simple, colorful pattern. It grounded you temporarily.

 

And then...all of it hit at once, like a shot right to the heart. A broken sob escaped you and you clutched at your chest. It hurt. You didn’t think anything in your life could hurt this bad and you had first-hand experienced what dying felt like. 

 

You knew the intimacies of death. 

 

_ {Blood escaping you, staining the cold stone floor beneath you with a stench of iron and the color of rust. Loneliness as the room grew darker, with your best friend in all the world only a room away...and yet unable to hear you. You want them here, you desperately need them. Every word hurts and you’re begging for them to come.  _

 

_...but nobody came. _

 

_ Tears cloud your vision. Your voice cracks. You can no longer form words. You’re afraid. You’re trying to fight against the feeling in your body that’s making everything go numb. It’s too much. You give up. _

 

_ In the back of your mind, as everything slowly dims, you can hear the cries and screams of a child. Tiny hands pounding on a heavy door. Is that sob yours or from the man who killed you? Now hovering just so, watching as you slowly fade. He’s already mourning. There’s remorse in his eyes. You push past the fear welling in your throat. There’s no regret in your heart. You’ve already forgiven him. _

 

_ Someone finally opened the door: a creak echoes along with the pounds of furious running. You feel as if you’re underwater, every sight and sound no longer comes to you coherently. You can only hazard a guess at the meaning behind the words spoken now. Yelling, a sharp intake of breath? Tiny hands grasping your face, grasping near the wound in your stomach, grasping your hands as they try to understand. Questions, you think, are laced between their cries and denials. You don’t know how to answer; you don’t think you could.  _

 

_ With the last bit of strength you can muster, you raise a hand and wipe away a tear. A red stain now on their cheek, your parting gift. You can’t tell them the words left in you as the world grows dark, darker and darker still. You want to tell them you love them, that you’ll always be with them. _

 

_ But this is all you can do. } _

 

Your breathing was shallow, your grip so tight on the quilt it was starting to hurt. Tears and a gross amount of snot had ended up on your face and hands. Everything hurt, but in a weird way you didn’t think you had ever felt before. Your muscles hurt from the tension of your stress and anxiety. Your head hurt from running in circles, your thoughts couldn’t seem to collect themselves. 

 

You felt at your stomach, it didn’t hurt like your mind thought it should. You knew if you checked there would be nothing, why would there be? Frisk and Chara told you already that this was a reset.

 

A new shudder of cries ran through you at the thought of everything lost, every **one** lost...

 

You didn’t fully understand resets, not in the way Frisk and Chara did. Certainly not in the way Sans did. But even you knew, with only your limited knowledge, that this last reset had thrown your consciousness far, far away from the people you loved. The whole timeline may as well be destroyed ( which it might actually be, on a second thought). 

 

You were never seeing any of them again, at least not the same people you grew to love. Would they even exist wherever you were now? Chara was chasing the idea of a perfect end but you just couldn’t see how you could ever be happy again. You could never go back. Was there even anything for you ahead? 

 

You cried until there was nothing left to cry. Your head pounded, your mouth felt dry, and your chest still ached.

 

Closing your eyes, you tried to take a deep breath. It came out shuddery. You felt uncomfortable and strange in your skin. It felt weirdly like clothes that don’t fit quite right. You looked down at your hands.

 

And really,  _ really _ looked. Had you even been looking before?

 

They were paws. Fuzzy, tiny paws with only a hit of nails buried in the fluff. Bile rose in the back of your throat. **This isn’t your body** a part of your brain screamed, as if it desperately wanted to claw itself out. _Yes it is_ another, calmer part spoke up.  _It always has been._

 

Your hands shook. You didn’t know how to handle this. A glance up and you saw a full length mirror on the back of a door. Rushing over, you stopped in front of it and took a gulp. 

 

A monster. 

 

Beady, tired eyes stared back at you. Giant mouse ears, expressively changing with every new reaction you held. Piled on top of your head lay a messy hair-bun of brown fur. Even more fur covered the rest of you: short, fuzzy and soft, with the color subtly fading from brown on your back to tan on your face and underbody. You couldn’t have been more than four feet tall but the ears and hair bun added another foot making it around five.

 

Tentatively, you touched the mirror. Your companion did the same. It felt unreal. The cold of the glass barely registered underneath your paw-pads. Familiar. Unfamiliar. 

 

A strangled laugh in a voice you can now register as sounding so very much unlike yours, yet a voice you've always heard. You wanted to go home. You wanted to be normal again. You wanted things to be the way they were before.

 

**This isn’t you** . 

 

_ It’s still you. _

 


	3. Interlude, Memory 1: the mark you left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludes are memories from the previous timeline reader jumped ship from. They will always relate to whatever the last chapter of the current timeline is and will sometimes be from the perspective of characters other than the reader. You can skip them, but they add to the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it and decided, maybe we should get just a LITTLE sadder. Group cry, let it all out. 
> 
> Don't worry, it can only get better from here!

[Humans and monsters were fundamentally different. ](https://youtu.be/4sh9UmS5iQk)

 

When you killed a monster they simply turned to dust. 

 

When you killed a human it left a body. It left a mark of that death, forever ingrained into the spot where they died. Flower petals with red spatter, the stain on the poor kids cheek...and the spot in his memory, forever warped when he saw you laying there 

 

lifeless.

 

He had hoped this wouldn’t happen, he thought…he really thought that the king would spare you and you’d get this silly idea out of your head. They could find another soul somewhere...they had found 6 others.  _ So why did it have to be you.  _ His hands clenched into fists.  You were always too nice for your own good. Half of the underground had tried to kill you at various points and you just...accepted it. You forgave. You understood their plight.

 

And you didn’t have a single ounce of self preservation. 

 

He kept the nature of the barrier hidden away from you as long as possible, they all did once they really started to care about you. They all knew...if you found out that one last SOUL was needed you wouldn’t hesitate. 

 

When he saw you in the final hallway, golden light showering on your features as you held the hand of Frisk, something broke in him. 

 

He reached out his hand.

 

_ “you don’t have to do this, we can go back. no one will blame you-” _

 

You smiled softly, sadly. He saw not only determination in your eyes, but kindness as well. Your kindness is what had spoken to him, what drew you together and formed your bond. Now it would be his downfall.

 

_ “I know....but I think it’s too late for me to turn back now.”   _

 

Frisk gripped your hand just a little tighter. There was a hurt on your face you tried so hard to mask, but he saw it. A judge like him had to be good at reading people, and he could tell

 

this was breaking you as much as it broke him.

 

_ “You’re just gonna talk, right? Even if he fights you….he’ll spare you eventually…”   _ Frisk mumbled, casting questioning glances between the skeleton and you. 

 

_ “Yes, I’m sure it will be fine.”  _ You answered, not looking down but looking at him instead. That was your motherly voice, you only ever used it around Frisk when you thought something bad was going to happen.

 

It should have been a tell, he should have stopped you there and just taken you home. Back to Snowden. Back to spaghetti nights with Papyrus and training with Undyne. Back to spending a day every week at the door to the Ruins, waiting to see if Toriel would talk to you again. Back to a life with  **him** , watching terrible Mettaton movies and playing jokes on every poor stranger who happened to cross your paths.

 

But he foolishly wanted to believe that this time there would be a happy ending, that somehow another SOUL would come out of nowhere and spare them from this. That they could get their freedom and not lose you either. That, at the very least, Asgore would spare you and talk you down. It would be fine. That's what he told himself.

 

_ “...yea kid. it’ll be fine. hang out here with me while the two of em have their little chat.” _

 

Reluctantly, Frisk let go of your hand and migrated to his side. 

 

Your eyes roamed from him to the kid, unspoken words. You had so many things you wanted to say. He knew now those words held goodbyes, dying on the tip of your tongue so that no one would stop you from your plan of self sacrifice. 

 

_ “I’ll see you soon,”  _ you smiled at him. 

 

He believed you. 

 

You had never lied to him.

 

And he supposed, in the end, you still didn’t. He saw you only minutes later, but he really wished he hadn’t.

 

He heard the sound of Asgore’s weapon being summoned and he focused his eyes on the other end of the hall. Frisk took his hand and grasped it worriedly. He squeezed back gently. Everything was fine. He would spare you.

 

Soft talking barely filtered through the door, an exchange he couldn’t quiet make out. Then… a shuddering breath. An apology. A thud on the ground. He felt needles on the back of his neck, down his spine. 

 

This was no longer a talk.

 

Frisk immediately tried to pull away, cries of disbelief escaping them as they made their way to the door. Sans swore he heard his name being called softly, almost as if broken. It gave him shivers. You weren’t supposed to sound like that. Why did you sound like that?

 

Frisk’s hands couldn’t budge the door, they were screaming to be let in. Sans couldn’t get himself to move. He was too afraid to know what lay on the other side. Finally, the door gave in and the kid rushed inside. 

 

The crying only grew louder. His feet carried him forward the few extra steps without thought, he can’t help it when he sees you lying there. He grows closer. Breath hitching, hands shaking. It  hurts to look. And then he knows, he knows just at a glance that these are your final moments. You’re dying. His SOUL aches in his chest.

 

You gingerly lift your hand and stroke Frisk’s cheek, thumb leaving scarlet in its wake. A sob leaving from their lips.

 

Asgore stood, seemingly in shadows, as he waits by your feet for your final breath. The shallow lights in the room don’t seem to hit him; a reaper cloaked in black with a bloody trident at his side. He says nothing.

 

Neither does Sans. He can only watch as everything unfolds in front of him, desperately wishing he would wake up from this nightmare. He wished he could say something, anything. He wished he could be there for you and tell you everything he had ever wanted you to hear. Everything he had ever wanted to tell.

 

But he can only grip the side of the door in his hands, watching as your hand falls and head turns down. Eyes unseeing as they stare at some unknown point in the ceiling. 

 

He covered his face with his hands, feeling water from tears he didn’t know he was shedding. You were his best friend. You had weaved yourself into his life. Without you there, what would be left? A hole in his SOUL, a missing feeling from his side. He already felt the emptiness. 

 

He wished he had stopped you

 

_ He really wished he did.  _

 


	4. Familiar, yet different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You have made it past the sad and into happier times! Yaaaay! There's also a drawing at the end of this chapter of what reader looks like now!

[God only ](https://youtu.be/DbVXeCR-zjI) knows how long you spent examining every inch of yourself. It hurt at first to see just how...different everything was. Hell, your bra size wasn’t even the same. Freckles across your cheeks, sensitive whiskers, a long tail that you could control (with some effort). You found a ‘birthmark’ on your chest, right underneath where a collar bone would be. A white patch of fur in the shape of a heart, **how cute.** _Papa always called me his ‘little heart’_

 

_…_

 

That would take getting used to.

 

Now that you were calm your head hurt a little bit less, but two halves of you seemed to battle it out on just about everything: a side which had come with you from the other timeline, and a side that seemed to be the version of ‘you’ in this world. Part of you recognized everything about yourself, every detail. They told you _this is home._ The other part was violently confused, raging against everything here. They told you **no, this isn’t**.

 

It hurt listening to the two different voices, trying to understand seemingly separate sides of yourself. Having two entirely separate lifetimes of memories crammed into one mind was not what either version of you had counted on happening.

 

Absentmindedly, you wrung your own tail and pulled at the fur there. _Bad habit._ What do you even do now? You wanted to see everyone, to find Frisk and Chara to make sure they had made it...but would they have? Those last words seemed so final…

 

No. No, you weren’t going to think like that. You were going to look for them and not doubt for a second that they were here in this new world somewhere.

 

You had to hope.

 

…

 

What about Sans? Your chest panged at the thought. He always remembered the resets. Always. Surely you could find him? Surely things would be the same? You wanted to see him so badly, he was your best friend and while you loved everyone you left behind...you were closer with him than you were with anyone else.

 

Chara’s words echoed in your head, _“You’re going to remember this time because you’re here with us, but I don’t know if anyone else will.”_ You took a shaky breath. Would Sans remember you? … No, he would. He’s Sans! He’s your smart friend who knows every sciency thing ever! He always know what's going on, this wouldn’t change that. You just have to find him...wherever he is.

 

More importantly at the moment, where were you? Looking around, the room appeared to be your bedroom. The twin bed you had woken up in was shoved into a corner under a window. You took a peak out, it looked like an alleyway with some fire-escapes. You also noticed some trash cans filled with flowers...weird.

 

At the foot of the bed was a small dresser and across from the bed, on the opposite wall, was a desk piled with various stationary and paperwork. At a glance it looked as if you had been grading papers, a pair of reading glasses lay on top. _I need to finish grading those later._ A bookshelf beside it was filled with books on education along with some fiction, you didn’t recognize any of the titles (or at least the **old** world you didn’t). Beside it was a small step-stool.

 

On the southern wall was a closet in one corner, filled with clothes and a few unopened boxes in the back. The door with mirror lay in the other corner. The walls all around were filled with colorful posters of singers and bands, **I was never this into music…**

 

You heard a small ding from your desk and you examine it again. You found a  smartphone. What was the password? _43278_ a part of you answered.

 

[ Unlocking it ](https://youtu.be/sJanJGoiECI), you hovered on the home screen picture. It was you...well this world’s you. A slightly taller mouse sat next to you on the front steps of a home. He looked a lot like you, but with shorter, slightly spiker fur on his head and no freckles. An older monster who looked like both of you, but with a few grey hairs, stood behind you both with arms wrapped around your shoulders. A family photo. You hovered a digit above each of the faces there.

 

_Razz, he’s older than me by a year. I haven’t called him in a while, but I miss him. He always says he’s busy with work. Papas getting old, I remember when he didn’t used to have all that gray on his face...I don’t want to think about it._

 

You checked the notifications and saw it was just an email ad for a local pizza place. You deleted it and explored the rest of the phone. You had no social media at all, a lot of downloaded songs though. You hovered over the contacts. Who did you know in this world? You pressed and scrolled:

 

Alphie

Big bro

Ms. Dreemurr

Papa

Pizza Delivery

 

Tears welled in your eyes, **oh thank fucking god.** You already knew Alphys and Toriel. Even if your relationship wasn’t the same at least they were here. You wanted to see them so badly, or at least hear their voices, but a part of you stopped yourself from pressing the call button on Toriel. _She’s my boss, I shouldn’t bother her on a Saturday._ That’s a good point...maybe Alphys then. You really needed to hear someone, anyone’s voice after all of that mess.

 

You pressed call and hoped it wouldn’t be weird...who were you to her now? _A co-worker, a friend._ “H-hey, what’s up?”  You heard her stutter a bit and you think you could hear the sound of...Japanese yelling in the background? She must be watching anime, **she’s still the same.**

 

You had to take a moment to steel yourself at her words, you’d already cried a LOT today but it felt so good to hear a familiar voice. “..hey, I uh was just calling to see…” **oh god, quick! think of an excuse;** _you should’ve thought this out a bit more..._ “..if you wanted to grab lunch somewhere?” That’s normal enough, right? “O-ooh! Yea! L-let me just pause this and I’ll meet you outside, o-ok?” “Sure.” She hung up.

 

You quickly got dressed in a plain green shirt...and laughed at the fact that what once was a normal T-shirt  for your old body now constituted a flat dress on mouse-you. God...how the fuck were you gonna reach anything if you were this short. A problem you’d think on later, you supposed. Glancing around the closet you realized you didn’t have any shoes. Did you just not own any? _I don’t need them._ You shrugged.

 

You grabbed a small purse and put your phone inside, flipping through your wallet while you left the room.

 

Monsters had switched to GD - Gold Dollars...they were semi-plastic and shiny yellow. You had a few hundred in there but didn’t find anything else aside from a librarby card...Librarby? **Ha, just like back home.** It had your name on it.

 

You didn’t even think about your name changing.

 

The first name was still yours, just spelled a little differently. You had often corrected people before in the other timeline when they tried to spell it this way. Your last name was _...Murinae_. Gonna be hard to get used to a new name you thought to yourself.

 

You passed through the connected living room and kitchen. It was small, but cozy. A loveseat and a matching chair faced the kitchen with their backs against the windows of the alley. Aside from that, you had a coffee table with a radio on it. Your living room seemed...empty. _I never really cared for TV._ Another door was right beside your bedrooms, you guessed it was the bathroom. The kitchen had a small table to eat at with three chairs and some fruit left out in a bowl **do I seriously do that in this universe? Tacky.**

 

You locked the door behind and made your way to the nearby stairs. The apartment complex seemed lively as you maneuvered your way around monster children playing tag in the hallways.

 

“Hi Miss Murinae!” They yelled in passing before continuing to screech with laughter, footsteps petered off around the corner. Were you their teacher? _In a way._ You continued walking.

 

When you made it outside, that’s when it really hit you.

 

You were above ground.  

 

The sky looked beautiful, so big and wide and just...blue! For you, for the **old** part of you, it had been months since you stood on the surface. Autumn trees surrounded the tiny cul-de-sac of apartment complexes, leaves scattering in the wind and onto the ground. Just what timeline were you in? 

 

_It’s always been like this._

 

**That can't be right, monsters have always been trapped underground. Were they freed?**

 

 **...** **_Or did it never happen in the first place._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy yall i had to delete the last blog! I made a new one that ISNT a sideblog so i can follow back if we like the same stuff yo! or just message me and bug me! either works ;^) all art is getting reposted to it! https://ifyouwereabug.tumblr.com/


End file.
